


Valentine's Day

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [3]
Category: Natepat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dating Supernatural Creatures, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Expecting Father, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Overthinking, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Spooning, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: Three fluffy one-shots I wrote for Valentine's Day. One platonic and two romantic.





	1. Letting It All Out (In Vancouver)

**Author's Note:**

> On this Valentine's, I would like to spotlight platonic love, which often gets overlooked today. Also, this is where all the angst from earlier this week went.
> 
> (This is set about a year ago, for dramatic purposes).

Nate's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He frowned. Who would be calling at this hour? "Hello?"

"Oops, wrong number, sorry," the voice on the phone said between cracks and sobs.

"Matt? Are you crying?"

"No!"

But then Nate heard another muffled sob.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"N-nothing," the theorist cried, "I'm f-fine."

"You're not fine." Nate was stern. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm in Vancouver, o-on a business trip," Matt answered, "In my hotel room."

Nate smiled, though the man on the other side couldn't see. "I'm just outside Vancouver. Do you want me to come?"

The line was silent.

"MitPit?"

The phone buzzed. Matt had texted his location. Nate dragged himself and his luggage to the curb to call a taxi. "I'm coming," the musician cooed.

\--*~<3>~*--

Matt was curled up on the floor next to the bed, softly sobbing. He had meant call for dinner, and now, he was expecting a guest, not looking at all presentable--he was only in boxers and a grubby hoodie.

Not to mention that phone call. Someone to observe him in his pathetic state. Matt wasn't in such a catastrophic mood as to think Nate would stop being his friend, but still, their relationship would be _weird_ after this, especially since they didn't see each other much.

His misery would be interrupted by a knock at the door. Matt dragged himself to greet Nate, with puffy red eyes a runny nose.

Nate wrapped his arms around Matt. "Hello," he said, with a squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"Stress," Matt replied. "There's a lot going on right now." He cried into Nate shoulder. "I'm going to be a father soon."

Nate's eyes lit up. "Dude! Congratulations!"

"But you can't tell anyone yet. Nobody but our families and our staff knows."

"Oh, okay." Nate stage whispered, as if there was someone in the room. "When's the baby due?"

"July 4th." Matt buried himself into his friend's chest.

They stood there hugging for a while, Nate softly humming into the tearful man's ear.

Eventually, after almost an hour, the bawling turned into little whimpers.

"You're going to be a great dad, Matt."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Nate," he said, wiping away tears, "That really means a lot to me."

"Now, why don't we sit down and have a really late dinner?" Nate proposed.

Matt looked at the clock. "Oh, wow, it's past eleven. Yeah, my stomach is growling. Let's order a pizza."

Room service was fast. The two men sat in the tiny hotel kitchen, and Matt's eyes became less red as they ate dinner.

"Well, I should go. It's past midnight and I haven't even checked into my hotel." Nate got up, planning to leave.

"Wait!" Matt protested. "Okay, I know this is a little weird, considering we're both straight men and there's only one bed, buuuuuuuut," he paused for a second. "You could... stay the night... here?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Nate was a little surprised. "Uh, sure. I mean, I've got all my stuff. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, no, you're the guest. You get the bed." Matt insisted.

"You were crying an hour ago, you get the bed."

"You came to console me, even though you you didn't have to. Seriously, Nate. You deserve it."

"You're about to be a father. You need to sleep _now_."

They went back and forth like this. See, they were in Canada, so of course, they had a very Canadian argument.

Nate sighed. "Maybe this is a bit of a bold suggestion, but... we could share. It is a queen sized mattress."

Matt blushed a little. "You don't think that would be weird?"

"We don't have to make it weird."

"Okay then. Sharing it is."

Nate and Matt got into their pajamas and tucked themselves under the covers. They had laid back-to-back on polar opposite sides of the bed, with ~~society's expectations of masculinity and internalized homophobic paranoia and~~ a pillow in between.

Thought as the night went on, and Matt couldn't sleep, he found himself yearning for human contact. Nate seemed to be fast asleep, judging by the gentle snoring. He removed the pillow, figuring Nate wouldn't mind, as it was the theorist who put it there in the first place, and slowly started nudging himself over to the other side of the bed, until he could wrap his arms around Nate without notice.

"What are you doing?" Said the presumed-to-be sleeping man.

"Nothing!" Matt started scooting backwards.

Nate grabbed the other man's arm. "You can stay here if you want," Nate muttered drowsily.

"Sorry, it's just, I miss my wife." Matt made excuses. _Yeah, snuggling Nate feels exactly like Stephanie. Sure._

"It's fine. I miss Cris, too." Matt was also aware that he looked nothing like Cris, and probably felt nothing like a woman either. But now that he was permitted, he curled up tightly into Nate's back.

And finally, after a lonely and stressful few days, Matt was finally able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys can cuddle and it can be gay. Boys can cuddle and it can be not gay. Both are good. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. I don't know why they invited me as a speaker.


	2. A Night Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Nate nor Andy ever speak of what happened on February 14th, 2016.
> 
> (This chapter is not intended to be speculation. Nothing I write is, but it seems especially necessary here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, it's Nate's turn to cry! I promise no one cries in the third ficlet... probably.

Nate was trying not to stare.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to gaze at the ceiling, table, wall, floor, or his phone, his eyes were pulled to the figure of his friend.

"Hey, Andy?" Nate called from the couch.

"Yeah?" The man in question turned around.

"Uh," Nate stuttered. He hadn't thought of what to say. "Nothing," he squeaked out.

His odd behavior didn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay?" Andy inquired, proceeding to cut a pizza on his kitchen table.

"Yeah," he rushed out.  _So much for saving the moment._

His friend brought him a piece of the pizza and a beer, still weirded out.

Nate tried a topic change. “So why aren’t you hanging out with Sabrina for Valentine’s Day?”

“Have you paid even the slightest bit of attention?” Andy said. Nate gulped, knowing he hadn’t. “She’s not in town.” His voice became more annoyed.

“Right, right,” Nate nodded. He and Morgan had at least spent the day together. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

Perhaps  _The Incredibles_  wasn’t the most appropriate movie for the holiday, but Nate had argued that Mr. and Mrs. Incredible were in a relationship, so it kind of counted.

They watched the movie and ate in complete silence. Awkwardness was in the air tonight. And the beer in Nate’s system did not help his wandering eyes problem.

By the end of the movie, his eyes were fixated on Andy's body, and it was almost certainly noticed. But as the married man became tipsier, he seemed to care less about Nate’s weird behavior.

“I can see the stars,” said Nate to his friend.

“Where? We’re inside.”

“In your eyes, bro.” Nate brushed a lock of hair out of Andy’s face. “Did I ever tell you how pretty you eyes look? They’re so beautiful... like... green rocks."

"Green rocks?" Andy giggled tipsily, leaning in toward Nate.

"Not ugly rocks like on the ground. Pretty rocks, like um, you know, gemstones." Nate tried to think of a green jewel. "Like, peridots."

"Like the _Steven Universe_ character?"

"No, you're much prettier, and you can sing better." Nate cupped Andy's cheek.

The bassist blushed. "No way man. You have such a nice voice. You're like a honeysuckle flower: Beautiful on the outside, sweet on the inside."

Nate turned strawberry red. "You think I'm handsome?" He said, in a sing-song voice.

"The most-est handsome-est man I know." Andy gave his friend a boop on the nose.

"Aww, thanks," Nate giggled. At this point, their foreheads were almost touching, they had one side of their heads leaning on the couch, and they had wrapped each other in their arms. 

Nate fixated on Andy's mouth. In this position and intoxicated, it seemed almost natural to have a taste. He gave Andy a kiss on the lips. It tasted like beer, pizza, and something sweet. As Nate moved away, the married man pulled his dear friend back in for something stronger and more passionate.

 

* * *

 

It was three years later, and Nate was sleeping alone this Valentine's Day. He was tucked under the covers, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, trying to eject this memory from his head.

What did that night mean to him? To Andy? What did say about either of their relationships at the time? Nate never told Morgan about it, and he had just assumed that Andy had kept it under wraps. Did he tell Sabrina? Probably not, they were still together.

Did Sabrina sense something, the way Morgan had? Nate went a little misty-eyed. He was supposed to be  _married_  right now, not thinking about his past relationships' failings.

Not about Erica, and how they grew apart with time.

Not about Morgan, who had always suspected something about Nathan. What was it that gave her that impression? Had she found out about his and Andy's kiss? Was it the way he acted with his friends? Worst of all, was she right?

And he certainly didn't want to think of the way he betrayed Cristina, this time on a stronger drink, and how he couldn't clear the fuzzy details, but thinking about that night still gave him a better rush than memories on Cristina on this very mattress.

And Andy. What did he think? How did he feel? They had never talked about that night, even when they woke on the couch the following morning.

Did Andy find him attractive? Did Nate like that idea? Did Nate find Andy sexy? 

Maybe it was just loneliness, but Nate wanted his friend in a way he shouldn't. He brushed his fingertips over his lips, and put his other hand on his waist.

Did Andy feel the same way? Did that matter?

At this point, Nate's eyes were overflowing with tears, and his vision became as blurred as his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically an excerpt of a work I'm planning in the future, so be excited for that! *Current fanfics glaring at me from a distance*


	3. Rainbows From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ko0H0Tyg4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was stuck on a few chapter ideas for the GYSF, I found this generator for supernatural love interests. I've decided to take a different route, and I don't know if I'll use any more of the prompts I generated for future chapters(probably will) but one the things I got was "Old-fashioned fallen angel who likes to paint. They adore your energy." And since Nate likes to draw, I was like...

Matt heard a knock at the door. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

Nate stood outside in a golden suit and tie, not so subtly hiding a large bouquet of roses behind his back. "I got you these," he said, revealing the red and white flowers, "because they give off the same energy you do."

"You shouldn't have!" When Matt leaned into kiss him, he could almost see the remains of the fallen angel's halo.

"You deserve it." Nate links their arms. "Come on, let's go. I've made reservations and we can't be late."

"Where are we going?"

"Shh, it's a surprise."

Today was their fourth anniversary of getting together. They had met a few months before that, when Matt had found the wounded angel deep in the woods, wings ripped off, covered in bruises and cuts, freezing. The angel had never bled or felt the cold before.

Matt took the creature back home and nursed him back to health. Falling in love was easy after that.

Nate assimilated into the human world pretty smoothly. Without his wings, he'd lost most of his angel powers, except for the ability to see magical energies. And he always insisted Matt gave off the strongest ones, though the human had no way of knowing if that was true.

Matt was a sucker for grand romantic gestures, and Nate had really turned up the charm tonight. Arm-in-arm they walked through the spring park, little white flowers raining down as the rosy sun descended over the lake. Scenery always seemed more beautiful with Nate around, and the theorist wondered if there was a supernatural influence, whether conscious or unconscious.

The restaurant was on a boat, and Nate had secured them a private balcony, refusing to answer his boyfriend's queries of  _how do you get this place_  and  _just how much did this all cost_. A band could be heard playing swing music below them, and the sunset looked even more beautiful now that its light could be seen fractured on the waves. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Matt stared at the sky, breathless.

"Yeah, it really is," Nate said, staring at Matthew's face.

"I'm hungry. Let's sit down at the lovely table spread." And lovely it was. The white silk tablecloth, the pink dollies, the gleaming glassware, soft white lilies. All with the view of the water--and each other.

Matt was so distracted that he barely noticed the waitress when she came to take his order. 

Nate took charge. "He'll have the filet mignon, ma'am. I'll have the steak."

"And to drink?"

"He'll have a diet coke. I'll have a long island ice tea. Heaven knows I'll need it tonight." he said, fingering a lump in his pocket.

"Alright, sir." The waitress headed out, leaving the couple alone once again.

"How much magic do you have?" Matt inquired.

Nate turned his head up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all of this just seems almost  _supernaturally_  pretty."

"Are you suggesting I can control the weather?" Nate said, eyebrow raised.

"Well, you are a celestial being, aren't you?" Matt said.

The angel giggled. "No, I cannot control the weather. I never have been able to. It would be cool though."

"Then how come everything is so beautiful out here?"

"Well, I checked the weather forecast, and it said it wouldn't rain, and also I checked the sunset time, and planned our date around that. See? No magic required, science man." Nate gave his precious human a boop on the nose.

The food and drinks arrived, and both men were grateful. Matt mainly because he was starving, Nate because he needed to drink. He had watched videos on the internet, he had even seen it happen in real life. He could master this strange little earth tradition, surely.

"So, Matt..." Nate took a final sip of liquid courage.

The man in question piqued up at his name.

"We've been dating for four years now. I'm not used to living on an earth timeline, but I hear that's pretty long, right?"  _Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up._

"Yeah, it's a significant amount of time for a relationship for men our age, or the age you would be if you weren't, well, y'know..."

"Right, right. That's not the point I was trying to get at."

"What was your point, then?" Matt was perplexed.

Nate gulped, trying to avoid voice cracks. "Do you love me?"

"Nate, is this what all this is about? Of course I love you. Never doubt that for a second." Matt put his hand on his lover's.

"Marry me."

Matt was taken aback, his jaw dropped. Was he really...

"Shit, I messed up. Let me try again." Nate left his seat and got down on one knee, removing the ring box from his pocket. "Matthew Robert Patrick, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He opened the ring box, revealing a silver band with a multi-colored stone that was certainly not from this planet.

Matt fanned himself. "Oh my god, I think I'm gonna faint. I need to sit down—wait, I'm already sitting down. I'm gonna stand."

Nate knelt, nervously waiting for a response.

"Nathan... Smith, I can't believe you pulled this off without me finding out. Yes, I would love to spend the rest of my days with you!"

Clapping came from inside the boat. Waitresses and chefs were gathering to watch the couple.

"Congratulations! Dessert's on the house."

Nate was disappointed that his moment lost its intimacy, but at least there was free desert, they both enjoyed.

Twilight had come by the time the boys headed home, with Nate's arm wrapped around his now fiance's shoulder.

Matt admired the ring. "It's really pretty, Nate."

"Only the prettiest ring for the handsome-est man." Nate picked him up by the waist, spinning him around and kissing him. "If you think that's nice, wait until we get home."

"What's at home, Nate?"

"I've been working on something very  _special_  for you."

"You made me a painting?" Matt tugged on his arm excitedly.

"Hey, I never said it was a painting."

"I'm a theorist. It's what I do best." Matt teased. "Paint me like one of your French girls," he said sensually, dragging his hands down his figure to highlight his curves.

"Oh god, not this again," Nate sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end it ended up being longer and harder to write than expected, and I'm a little off-prompt, but I actually ended up liking this more than expected. Maybe I'll do more!
> 
> But first, I got two projects waiting for me.


End file.
